pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Rt/any DwG Ritualist
Yeah, this is metatastic in HA atm--Goldenstar 21:32, 28 February 2008 (EST) :55 damage splinter and 144 damage AR is gud.-- The Assassin 22:21, 28 February 2008 (EST) ::Too bad they won't always ball, and in non-ball maps(the 1v1 maps) you probally won't even get to hit AR(lolwut is frontlining rit--> need more preprotz). —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 04:24, 29 February 2008 (EST) :::People not balling up in HA? I'm confused are we talking about the same place?-- The Assassin 07:12, 29 February 2008 (EST) ::::People ball up in Ha because of the map, generally in 1v1 non-noob people won't ball up that much. At least, they will see it coming when a rit is going to drop ashes = preprot. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 07:39, 29 February 2008 (EST) :::::Which is why you a-rage the frontliner. And the range of glaive is the same as a ward, on practically any map in HA you can easily hit 3-4+ people with one drop, i'd like to see anyone pre-prot 3 different people and sill have energy for the next spike. And the idea that people don't ball in HA isloltastic. Half the maps (king of the hill and cap points) force you to ball.--Goldenstar 16:09, 29 February 2008 (EST) ::::::In the area is channeling range. Idk if it's ward range, but at least channeling range is too small to hit 3-4 non-noob targets. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 04:40, 1 March 2008 (EST) I've seen this run in a lot of HA teams (or similar) and it is pretty good for support and damage boost. Using it with A/D scythe spikers works really well.--71.67.243.230 22:47, 28 February 2008 (EST) :may as well go s up rune to push 137 AR b4 DwG. If ure monk can pre0prot then ure good himynameisbobbyjoe 06:58, 29 February 2008 (EST) People preprot in HA, LOLWUT!, what a joke. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 09:36, 29 February 2008 (EST) :Not all monks are horrible. Decent monks will. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 04:42, 1 March 2008 (EST) What about splitting the stats 11 - 10 - 10? There's less waste that way, or is the extra channelling really that needed? Silavor 00:37, 1 March 2008 (EST) :Attributes are good, more channeling the better, and earth is fine no matter what the attributes as long as you've got a 40/40 set. 10 resto doesn't change WoW at all either.--Goldenstar 19:15, 1 March 2008 (EST) Grasping Was Kuurong Just a suggestion. A little longer recharge and less damage, but the KD can be nice. --20pxGuildof 19:37, 29 February 2008 (EST) :DwG is "in the area". -Shen 19:38, 29 February 2008 (EST) :Also quick recharge and armor penetration of DwG is nice. ▪  [[User:Viet|'√ēт']]  [no:Du] 19:40, 29 February 2008 (EST) ::More damage too. Oh and about the kd, it's not that nice when you have to run to them to kd them(LOLWUT IS AURA AND KITING). —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 04:42, 1 March 2008 (EST) :::Nice hax. Whats the cheat to make Aura of stability to effect 2+ people?-- The Assassin 13:56, 1 March 2008 (EST) ::::The spreading out cheat. Rawrawr 17:17, 6 March 2008 (EST) I've seen the KD item being used more often lately and imo it works way better, KD's an entire altar, stops spikes, and annoys monks. grasping was > destructive was. Watch me work it 11:05, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :I've alternated between these item spells. I think I like the knockdown more, at least in AB, since you can escape from frontliners who find you. ----Anson Carmichael 21:01, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::I've wondered about GwK, since though it does less damage the knockdown would be pretty powerful pressure (kinda like ES in a bundle). Perhaps if you had some way to capitalise on it (e.g. GwK + Aftershock) or in combination with SH dudes or something, but on it's own it'd probably just end up as a wasted KD. 20:19, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Warmongers? Think it should at least make it to variants. [[User:Lumpen|'Lumpen α Ω ∞']] 01:05, 14 April 2008 (EDT) I was thinking...wouldn't 10e every 10 seconds be very energy-intensive? Specially when you need to keep WoW on ghostly. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:29, 2 May 2008 (EDT) WW is for gimmicky teams, this isn't--Goldenstar 21:58, 15 May 2008 (EDT) Attribs Drop resto to 7+1 and raise spawning power to 4, should give an extra second of WoW. moush 21:55, 15 May 2008 (EDT) Death Pact Someone can remove all of the references to the high energy set since an update removed the connection between the skill and the caster's energy. I'd do it myself, but I don't like to meddle. I do like to make excuses. Kwiet Oblivion 20:34, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :Itsa wiki, fix it urself. ;o --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 20:36, 29 May 2008 (EDT) Archive? Much less effective and not widely run now that splinter is dead and a-rage is screwed for spiking.--Goldenstar 07:09, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :Arage is screwed for everything. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:10, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::Still is okay for pressuring. Might even be better for pressuring since it's two packets of 50, won't trigger SB--Goldenstar 07:12, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::100 damage for 5 energy is fucking amazing. Not sure how dealing energy efficient unprottable damage is "screwed for everything." -Auron 12:30, 31 December 2008 (EST) Do the 2 wards mean that the foes can't move if activated at the same time? :(Late but anyway) No, things never add up to 100% slower since they add multiplicatively - for example, 50% slower and 50% slower add up to 75% slower, since the second 50% is only 50% of the 50% that was left over after removing the first 50%. 17:05, 24 June 2009 (UTC) This isn't meta tbh. Rickyvantof 19:31, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Probably needs an update With the change to Spawning + wep spells you need atleast 7 or 9 spawning to get back to the old weapon spell lengths which is fairly good, I doubt this could effectively run snares now though. I was thinking something like that with 12+1+2 channeling, 10+1 resto and 8+1 spawning. optional for some /N support skill for killing, hex removal, or resilient. Another channeling skill can be taken too. --Frosty Mc Admin 01:13, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Just got off running a similiar build to that, pretty sensual in big pressure builds (we ran hexway with it!). --Frosty Mc Admin 22:55, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::Tbh, it's like OoS but with extra armour penetration and PBAoE damage. 17:06, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :::wat ··· Danny Does 17:52, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Eh? We do still do double drops on DwG for some spikes right? or just for big domoges quickly Exo Oo 08:44, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::::in spike builds you are better off running OoS and taking Channeled Strike for spike assist (maybe in shockwave spike but meh). This really shines in pressure builds like hexways or Dual SF with taint builds since the massive AoE damage actually forces kills. --Frosty Mc Admin 10:02, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::tbh, it's like shockwave but less brave ;o --Mafaraxas 05:35, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :::D, DwG is many manliers --Frosty Mc Admin 09:45, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Used this last night in with 2 SF eles and a taint. Worked really well. This is a great build. 22:43, 29 June 2009 (UTC)Wynne Why? Why have a DwG build with only one slot for a channeling magic move? Abuse the AR penetration. ''Dictator of Undeath'' 01:51, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :DwG is for the big 200 damage when you drop two at a time, and because the animation is just awesome. Drahgal Meir 06:47, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::Also because now you can still deal fucktons of damage and move almost all of your party support to one character. Ritualists are a well-balanced class obv. ··· Danny Does 15:42, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::Heh, DWG+A-Rage is like 350 damage in 3 seconds against a 60 AL. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 15:47, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Destruction + DwGx2 against bad teams can spike out a full 5 people if the other team is bad enough and you have enough pressure. iirc, Destruction got the 10% armor pen, which is just retarded and should probably be fixed. ··· Danny Does 16:24, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::::DwG does say that it affects all ritualist skills. Maybe it's not a glitch, and supposed to be like that. Drahgal Meir 16:27, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Destruction should already ignore armor. It would be a great combo, but hard to time, tbh. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 16:31, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Does DwG give an additional 10%AP to skills like sundering weapon?PVX-Zuko 16:40, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::No. It only affects damage the Lightning damage from your Rit spells. Sundering Weapon doesn't even deal damage itself; attacks do. It'll also likely affect indirect damage Rit skills like Explosive Growth and Ancestors' Rage. So, if it doesn't deal Lightning damage, it isn't affected. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 16:54, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Presumable, if Ritualist skills existed which dealt, say, fire damage (or any other kind of non-armour-ignoring damage), they too would benefit from it. However, all rit skills I know which deal damage which doesn't already ignore armour deal lightning damage, so I guess it's pretty good indicator of what this will affect. 20:17, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :< Well, I'm gonna go make nubs splode in RA. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 17:08, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Take Bloodsong + Spiritleech Aura. ;o ··· Danny Does 18:25, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::Spirit leech aura was split wasn't it? Drahgal Meir 21:11, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::d. it makes bloodsong do 40+ damage. pretty lol. ···User_talk:Daññy 21:41, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Holy shit, I thought it got split...well that's pretty good then.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 00:18, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::::lol no it isn't Exo Oo 17:41, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Iirc, spirits deal armour-ignoring damage anyway so Spiritleech isn't actually going to increase their damage (though it will go through prots), except with stuff like Bloodsong which doesn't deal damage anyway. It's kinda like putting unlimited Nightmare Weapons on all your spirits. The only problem is that attacking spirits aren't really all that great since you can't control what they aim for (a skill which made all spirits make an attack against a certain foe in a kind of spike would be very useful, but sadly doesn't exist). 19:06, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Luke you're so bad. ···User_talk:Daññy 19:24, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::You're pretty bad if you think that combo is a good one, as in worth using Exo Oo 20:02, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::pwns RA tbh. ···User_talk:Daññy 00:21, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::it would kill scrubs, doubt its worth a slot though--Relyk 04:08, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Actually loled pretty hard today as I did 12chan/12spawn and had 2 spirits (bloodsong, fury) kicking players asses.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 05:51, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Needs more Resto for Spirit Leech! ···User_talk:Daññy 06:37, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::yeh. wtf? Exo Oo 09:56, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::To be clear, I pretty much cast the spirits, then dashed around as melee tried to chase me. I didnt have to use any other skills on my bar.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 11:00, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::I remember running a rit healer with bloodsong and spiritleech, I solo'd many warrior :D --Frosty Mc Admin 11:56, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::that's it. bloodsong + snare time in ra Exo Oo 12:09, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Bloodsong wins games. :> ···User_talk:Daññy 17:47, 5 July 2009 (UTC) broken Template code doesn't work for me Wombatt 19:23, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Variants People are running this with things like Lamentation and/or Renewing Surge, now. Add to variants? Widow maker 16:17, May 12, 2010 (UTC)